swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Update 12
Star Wars Galaxies: Game Update 12 Engineering Trader Publish Notes, August 10th, 2009 Highlights *Many new droids were added along with Cybernetics, two new vehicles, and continuations in the Legacy Quest line. Chapter Gift *Everyone will receive a Hologram of Jedi Knight Skywalker's Cybernetic Arm when they log in. Community Requests *The collections window now displays the number of earned badges. Engineering Trader *New droids craftable by engineers: **8D8 **ASN-121 **CWW8 **Dwarf Spider Droid **INS-444 **LIN Demolitionmech Droid **Magnaguard **Mark IV Sentry Droid **Pit Droid **Super Battle Droid **Union Sentry Droid **Guardian Mark II Droid *New combat modules and combat commands for droids: **Flame Jet (cone fire attack) **Electrical Shock (single target attack) **Droideka Shield (damage reduction buff) **Torturous Needle (single target attack) **Regenerative Plating (droid self repair) **Battery Dump (AOE electrical attack) *Level 90 Engineers can now craft a Hand Sampling Module **Hand Sampling Module only gives a max power of 10. **Hand Sampling Module can be used in socket clusters. **This module will add a feature to the droid into which it has been crafted. **This feature will add a buff to the master who has called the droid. **The buff will increase the hand sampling rate of the owner. ***Hand Sampling buff from droids is a 30 second buff that will refresh itself every 20 seconds. ***Running out of power with a droid with hand sampling will cause the buff to clear on the owner. *Added schematic for Droid Decal kit at level 18 **This kit allows the droid master to change the textures on the droid. Not all droids have textures though. *Trim can now be colored on Battle Droids, via the customization tool *Battle Droids can now be colored during crafting *Super Battle Droids can now have their trim color changed (you will need to use the decal tool to choose what trim you want) *Your Expertise will be reset upon logging in. *Level 42 Engineering Traders can now craft the Mustafarian Panning Droid Vehicle **This vehicle is immune to lava damage. *Spatial chat commands for droids are now commands in the combat command browser for all professions (icons not hooked up yet). *Through decades of research and hard work, Master Engineers have mastered the Art of recreating Basilisk War Droids. These Droids were once used by the fierce Mandalorians, now anyone who has the credits and friendship of a Master Engineering Trader can get their hands on a very close replica of one. *Basilisk War Droid is immune to lava. *Basilisk War Droid Vehicle can be colored via the vehicle customization kit *The old special attack display for droids does not display any special attacks and has been removed. *Crafted droids no longer attempt to evade an enemy in combat (run around) and instead follow their target. *Droid weapons should have their min/max damage set on both their primary and secondary weapons. *Droid levels are affected by combat module effectiveness divided by ten, allowing for more flexibility with droid crafting. **Non-traders have a maximum droid level of 60, when they call their droid. This is due to not being able to fully control the droid to its maximum potential. *Slowed down movement speed on the Protocol Droid to make their running look better. *Advanced Probot had a label for a combat only socket cluster, but the cluster actually took combat and general. *Fixed a few typos with droid ingredients, command descriptions, and skill descriptions. *Probot socket cluster names have been fixed for the combat only socket cluster and the combat/general socket cluster. *Audio effects for DZ70, LE Repair, LIN Demolitionmech, Mark IV Sentry, and Treadwell droids have been added. *Changed combat module slots to be generic combat module slots so the new combat modules will be craftable in them for the Droideka, Battle Droid, CWW8 Droid, and the Pit Droid. *Combat module ratings will no longer be displayed on a droid module, if they are zero. *Structure maintenance will no longer be displayed on droid modules if it is zero. *The structure maintenance run display no longer displays an Add button, if the list of structures is empty. *Canceling a droid assignment to a structure no longer assigns the droid to the structure. *Destroying a building will properly remove it from a droid's structure maintenance list. *Auto-harvesting without power will no longer function. *Droid datapads are now inaccessible, if it is out of power, *A Droid cannot be used to craft items, if it is out of power, *Power droids will now recharge a droid target, provided that a command has been trained on the power droid. *Added four new detonation modules that increase in power the higher the crafting level (Detonation Modules 1-5 are now available). *Draft schematics for chassis, components, modules, and socket clusters have been renamed so they are displayed by category in the crafting tool's draft schematic list. *Droids using a harvest module no longer get hung on invalid targets, when auto-harvesting. *"A Droid Battery" renamed to "Droid Battery". *Junk loot batteries have been renamed to be a specific type of copper to differentiate them from a crafted droid battery. *Droid deeds should now properly display their level. *Data Storage Module 5 - Incorrect description for the Electronics GP Module described as Processing Unit has been changed to Data Management Unit. *Data Storage Module 5 and Item Storage Module 5 crafting experience have been increased. *Droids and droid deeds now show combat statistics on them. *Droid batteries now show the count of their stack in their examine window, provided they are crafted after this update. *Droid battery draft schematics no longer need conductivity for their casing. Instead, they use quality of the ore needed. *Droid batteries may now be used from your inventory or hotbar, provided they are crafted after this update. *Changed socket banks to be in the droid component list instead of a generic component list. Renamed the socket banks to be clearer as to what they are for. *Data storage module rating and slot information now shows up on the droid's deed as well as its datapad entry. *Droid Item Storage ratings have been expanded from allowing maximum item storage of 10 to a new maximum of 30 items. *Droid deeds and droid control devices in your datapad should now show their storage module rating as well as inventory capacity, if they have been crafted with a droid storage module. *Droid storage compartment now displays its quality value for all new compartments crafted. *Fixed a mislabeled part "Manipulator Arm" to display that it really needs a "Manipulator Arm Package Set" on the Treadwell droid and the Advanced Treadwell droid. *Weapon expertise removed. Cybernetics **Schematics consist of Cybernetic Hands, Forearms, Arms, Legs and Torsos. **Cybernetics can be crafted with Armor Cores and Armor Power Bits (both optional). **Cybernetic Schematics are granted in the Engineer profession wheel at various levels. **Cybernetic Leg Schematics will accept 2 Armor Cores (optional) **Cybernetic Arms and Legs can be crafted with 2 sockets. **Cybernetic Torso can be crafted with 1 socket. **Cybernetic Forearms can be crafted with 1 socket. **Cybernetic Hands can not be crafted with sockets. *Most gloves can be equipped (but will not draw) with Cybernetic Arms, Forearms, and Hands. *Engineers can now craft Armor Power Bits (Schematic granted in profession wheel). *There is now a checkbox on the Cybernetics UI to switch between Appearance Cybernetics and normal Cybernetics. *Cybernetic Doctors now bio-link cybernetics that are installed normally. **Cybernetic Doctors do not bio-link Appearance Cybernetics. **Only Crafted Cybernetics are bio-linked. Quest/Collection reward cybernetics are not bio-linked when installed. *Cybernetic Experimentation is now available as a Modifier Bit in the Reverse Engineering system. *Cybernetic Assembly is now available as a Modifier Bit in the Reverse Engineering system. *Cybernetics Expertise has been added. *Cybernetic Engineers now have Cybernetic Assembly, Cybernetic Experimentation and Cybernetic Customization skill mods. *Cybernetic Enhancement Cores come in three flavors; Uni-Core (for forearms), Dual-Core (for Arms/Legs) and Tri-Core (for Torsos). **Heat Resist Uni, Dual and Tri-Core Cybernetic Enhancement Modules are now available to Engineers via the profession wheel. **Cold Resist Uni, Dual and Tri-Core Cybernetic Enhancement Modules are now available to Engineers via the profession wheel. **Acid Resist Uni, Dual and Tri-Core Cybernetic Enhancement Modules are now available to Engineers via the profession wheel. **Electrical Resist Uni, Dual and Tri-Core Cybernetic Enhancement Modules are now available to Engineers via the profession wheel. *Updated Cybernetic Health and Action Enhancement Cores have been added to the profession wheel. **Cybernetic Health and Action Enhancement Cores stat values are based on their 'Core' type. *Engineer Help Monkey now has Cybernetic Assembly and Cybernetic Experimentation. *Cybernetic Doctors have all agreed to a Code of Ethics when considering the installation of any Cybernetic Limb. **In an effort to prevent Cybernetic Psychosis, players are restricted to 10 installation points at Level 90 - speak with your local Cybernetic Doctor for more details. *Engineers have access to two Cybernetic Enhancement Cores; one increasing Health and the other increasing Action. ** Crafted Cybernetic Hands will not receive the Enhancement Core slots. *Players are now able to visit a Cybernetic Doctor to have Cybernetics installed in the Appearance Tab. *Cybernetics can be used in the Socket Retrofit Tool **Cybernetic Arms and Legs will receive 2 Sockets when being retrofitted. **Cybernetic Torso and Forearms will receive 1 Socket when being retrofitted. **Cybernetic Hands can not be used in the Socket Retrofit Tools since they do not receive sockets. Content *A new quest series for players around level 50. **Investigate the underground Droid Factory and help CorSec end the droid threat. **If you've completed the last of the legacy quests, talk to Agent Taarna in Nashal to start the new quests. *The weapons given out during the legacy quest line by Balfur Jhcor now have a level requirement of 55. Pets (not Beasts) *Combat fly-text now shows on pets. *Droids will now return to their master after combat, rather than the location they were standing before combat started. Crafting *Clothing and armor crafting station ambient noise reduced. *Crafting station quality now grants a small percentage to assembly and experimentation success rolls. *Draft Schematics affected by the 99% maximum experimentation bug may now be crafted up to 100%. *Reduced the ambient audio of weapon and structure crafting stations. TCG: *The M'a Jong's Galactic Tiles Arcade Cabinet can now be played by others. *Both TCG Video Game items now display the Death Star Layout High Scores. *All players can now activate the TCG Item: Tauntaun Stuffed Animal *All players can now activate the Antique Tauntaun Ride; 25 Credits are required to start the ride. *All players can now activate the TCG Item: Wampa Stuffed Animal Battlefield *Dueling a player of your same faction no longer reduces the enemy team's points or counts as a kill on the leader board. Jedi *Jedi can now wear armor starting at level 22. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with entertainer buffs values getting corrupted after PvP death. *Fixed an issue that prevented some players from placing storyteller items inside of a city where they have Zoning Rights or Storyteller Zoning Rights. *Fixed a bug where the input/output selection for Voice Chat would reset to "Default System Device" every time you opened the options window. (Note: This doesn't fix the issue of those options being reset after log-out, that fix is still in testing). *Fixed an issue where some Mayors were not considered the 'owner' of City Decorations if they were Mayor Pre-Update 8, and still is the Mayor. Category:Updates